


Third Times A Charm

by Aquarianghuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Dominating, F/M, Insecurity, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh
Summary: Sister Elyse doesn't believe Terzo could be interested in someone like her. She suffers from anxiety, depression, and severe insecurity about herself. Could Terzo be the one to take that mask off of her? Can he show her how beautiful she really is?
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because he was prancing about my mind and throwing a hissy since I skipped over him between Gabriel and Copia. It was originally going to be a one off chapter where we just go at it but my anxiety decided to step in due to these wonderful times of quarantine life.

Sister Elyse was a new addition to the church. She caught a ritual and felt a calling to join immediately. She was there for the spiritual aspect and not the sex, as all the other sisters were interested in. The Papas were gorgeous and could have anyone they choose. There was no way they would be interested in her. She enjoyed the history and the freedom. She felt so at home within the walls of the Abbey. 

As with any type of religious life, she needed to work to earn her keep. She found solace in the library. She loved to read and when she laid eyes on this library, she nearly cried tears of joy. She didn’t even look at the card catalog to pique her interest. She just walked up to one shelf and pulled the first book and began reading. 

She had done that so often the last six months she found she was nearly through the library. She read when she was working, eating, soaking in the tub, and wandering outside. She wanted to read about everything that seemed taboo or forbidden from her Christian world. She had her nose in her books so much she didn’t notice she caught the eye of someone. 

Terzo was the more sensual and goofier of the Emeritus line. He plowed his way through the sisters not as a challenge but more as an appreciation for all they do. He was perplexed by Sister Elyse. He knew she was new to the convent and worked hard in the library. He never saw a more devoted Sister to the word of the Dark Lord. But what intrigued him was that she had not had sex with anyone. Many Sisters that joined would immediately sign up for a black mass and get railed on the altar. It wasn’t a full requirement but many sought it out to show their devotion. She showed her devotion to the written word and she was a quick study. Many brothers and sisters of sin who studied would be amazed at how quickly she would find information and how much of the shelves she had already read and put to memory, so she was put in charge of the library. The current Sister occupying that job leapt for joy. She hated being indoors staring at the dust collecting on the books when she wanted fun. 

But that was all they talked about. Her brain and her knowledge. Nothing ever about her was said. He watched her for days and saw why. She rarely spoke to anyone. She could walk the hallways reading and not once look up. She would eat at the cafeteria and prop a book up on the large sugar shaker and hold the pages open with the salt and pepper shaker. No one sat with her or talked with her in any way. Surely, she must be lonely, he thought. 

He saw she ate her lunch at her desk in the library sometimes and he was fortunate to walk by today. She was reading but hunched over her food and reading with a squint since the book was on the desk and she had scooted her chair back.

“Why you squint?” he asked. Her eyes flitted up to him and back to the book quickly. 

“I don’t want to spill or splash my soup on the book, it’s old,” she pointed to the tome in front of her.

He recognized it as an elder tome full of mystery and magic. He had read it once upon a time when he was studying to be Papa. He was impressed she would even want to read it, let alone read it for fun.

“They like it though,” he explained. “They have spirits within and every now and then, if you give them a taste, they show you a secret or two.”

She didn’t want to believe that. “Really?”

“Here, let me show you,” he held his hand out to her cup of soup. Their fingers grazed as he took the cup from her. She gasped slightly at the contact. It was honestly her first genuine touch since joining. Any time she touched someone it was by accident. She felt his finger brush against her skin and tap. 

She watched as he dipped a finger into her soup and then drag it across the page she was reading. The wetness disappeared almost instantly as the page absorbed the soup. She watched as words began to appear on the page in a new language she had never seen before. 

“This one loves soup,” he said licking his finger again. “There are others that like different sauces and one that was recently turned on to jello.” 

“How do you know that?” she asked watching the words disappear again.

“When I studied, I was not as careful as you are being,” he handed her the soup back. “These are old books yes, but you can be rough with them.”

She blushed knowing he was hinting at something else. She focused on her soup and looked away from him. 

“Did I just make your cheeks blush?” he asked tilting his head down to get in her eye line. “I know of several ways to get more than just those cheeks to blush.”

“I am sure you do,” she knew his reputation. Gabriel was definitely the dom in the family but Terzo was right behind him. He didn’t use whips and paddles, that she knew of, but he know how to get his way and loved to seduce the Sisters into pain and pleasure. She would hear of his ways in the dorms. 

“You aren’t interested?” he was genuinely confused she wasn’t flirting back.

“I…uh…have work to do,” she pointed to the only other person in the library. A brother of sin who was asleep on the table with no books around him at all. 

“Of course,” he straightened up and walked to the exit. “I am sorry to bother you.”

She slumped into her chair and fanned herself. She was very interested but there was no way he could be honestly interested in her. The way he was flirting suggested he did but she shook her head. She wasn’t the least bit as attractive as the other Sisters. They had slim bodies that caught the Papas’ attention. They never once looked at her the same way. 

She focused on the book again and decided to feed it again. She dipped her finger into the last dregs of her soup and touched the page. She giggled seeing the words swarm the page again. “What else do you like to eat?”

Terzo heard her giggle from the library but kept walking. He was intrigued about this Sister. He would Try his hardest to woo her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tries but her mind is stubborn and sabotaging her.

The next day he found her in the library in her usual spot. He walked up and cleared his throat. She was about to shush him when she looked up and stopped. “Will you join me for lunch today?” he asked.

She saw he was nervous a little, but that didn’t fit his usual demeanor.

“I’d like that,” she said. She had more questions about the books and what they can do anyway.

“Good, meet me in my room. My personal chef will prepare us a meal but I want you to bring…,” he paused and looked up at the shelves behind her. “That book.”

She looked and saw he picked the thickest book they had. She said she would, and he left promptly. Looking at the clock, it was only an hour from lunch. She wanted to get freshened up a little. No one was storming the library during lunch hours, so she waited about 45 minutes before locking up and going to change.  
The tome he requested was heavy to lug around. She tried all sorts of soup and sauces on it and it wasn’t talking to her. She changed out of her habit, noticing a lot of stains on it from the different foods she had been trying to feed the books. No one told her about the stains, or maybe no one noticed her at all. She shrugged that thought. She didn’t care what people thought of her, but shouldn’t someone care if her clothes were messy, she wondered?

She felt her nerves were getting to her. She changed her clothes but ended up in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. Her face was nothing really special. Eyebrows that needed taming every few days, but they had a nice arch. She traced her own nose down from the bridge to the tip and scrunched it. She always felt it was too big for her face, but she would never get surgery to fix it. Her eyes were nothing special. Everyone fell over themselves searching for blue, green, or hazel eyes. Her dark brown eyes were no match for them. She had to argue with people who said they were black as if she wouldn’t know her own eye color.

Her hands dug around her small makeup bag for the one thing she knew would perk herself up. She pulled out a tube of sinfully red lipstick. A few swipes on her lips and she smiled. It looked so good. She grabbed a paper towel and wiped it quickly off. He would notice and make a remark about her not wearing any makeup since joining the church. It was a stupid idea to wear it, she thought. The few seconds it was on her lips, the deep red color stained her lips slightly. It looked kind of nice, she shrugged her shoulders and hurried to put her make-up bag in her room and walk to his.

Terzo was pacing his room waiting for her to arrive. He had no fucking clue how to get her attention other than reading. That tome was a bitch of a thing to read way back when. It responded to only one thing, and he hoped it didn’t scare her off. He checked his watch and saw it was nearly time for her to come. He heard a faint knocking on his door.

He opened and his breath was taken slightly away. She looked so different, but how? He eyed her up and down for a second, trying to guess what was different. Her lips looked like they were stained with lipstick. He didn’t realize he was staring until she waved her hand in front of his face.

“Are you okay? Am I early? Late?” she asked with true concern in her face.

“Sorry, no, you are right on time,” he motioned for her to enter.

“You look different,” he said, watching her ass sway under her habit.

“Is that good or bad?” she asked looking around in his room. It was very art deco. She placed the huge tome on the black onyx table nearest her. She ran her fingers over the golden geometric inlays.

“Good different,” he said watching her body tense up and relax in one moment. “Oh, you brought the tome. I bet you tried to feed it foods.”

She was glad for the subject change and sighed in relief. “Yes, I did. What does it like?”

“Not food,” he smiled. “I promise to show you after we eat.”

“Tease,” she smiled.

“If you only knew,” he countered.

She rolled her eyes at him. “What did your personal chef whip up for you?”

“Whip?” he got lost in a small daydream at the mention of the word.

She saw there were covered plates on the overly decorated dining table. Curiosity had her wanted to peek, but she had manners. He walked over to her and pulled out a chair for her once he got the image of a whip and her bent over out of his mind.

“Oh, yes, they made a small simple meal of Fettucine Alfredo,” he said lifting his plate cover. “I didn’t want anything too heavy for you before you went back to work.”

“Thanks,” she smiled and lifted her own plate cover and dug in immediately. She didn’t realize she was starving until just then. He had no clue that heavy cream in the alfredo was heavy, but this was Terzo. She knew that his knowledge was more in the bedroom and not culinary delights.

He watched her eat fast, slurping the noodles up now and then. Watching her tongue dart out to lick the sauce from her lips was so erotic. He focused back on his meal. She was so quiet. He tried to think of something to talk about while they ate, but he was nervous.

She could sense he was nervous about her or he was regretting this. She looked at the tome next to her plate. With her pinky, she pointed to it. “Why this book?”

“It’s the dirtiest of all the tomes in the library,” he explained, slurping a noodle into his mouth and licking the sauce from his lips.

“Dirty?” she looked at the cover and pages. “It looks properly cleaned.”

“No cara,” he smirked. “Not that kind of dirty.”

She could feel the heat travel up her throat to her face. “What?”

He stood up and walked over to her. He licked his finger and opened the book. “Do you know what this book is about?”

She shook her head. The language it was written in was not one she knew of or could even guess.

“It’s written in hellspeak. It’s the book of pleasures. The only book in existence that details how humans can fuck a demon safely. But the only way to read it is to be with the human you wish to fuck,” he stared at her waiting for her to react.

“But there is nothing written in the pages,” she said, leaning towards the book.

“Well, just like the soup, this book requires something to show off its secrets,” he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth. “Trust me?”

She wanted to see what the damn book looked like, yes, of course, she trusted him. “Yes,” she whispered.

He took her index finger into his mouth and sucked on it softly. Her mouth opened slightly. Her eyes stared into his mismatched ones. She could feel his tongue flick against the tip of her finger. He slid the now moist digit out of his mouth and held up his own finger to her lips. She opened her mouth to let him probe her mouth. She sucked her cheeks in and ran her tongue up and down his finger like he did with her. He moaned softly but said nothing more until he pulled out his now wet finger.

“Now, swipe your finger on this page,” he instructed.

She felt the saliva being pulled off her finger as she did. He put his wet finger on the page and traced over where she moved her finger across the page. Words written in a deep crimson color appeared.

“What does it say?” she asked him not able to read the words.

“It judges whether or not we can survive this,” he smiled at her. “The book seems to think not only we will be perfect but you will bring out the artist in me.”

She shoved his shoulder and laughed. She stopped laughing when he caught her wrist and brought it up to his lips. He placed a kiss on the underside of her wrist, feeling her heartbeat tickle her lips.

“That’s just step one, cara mia,” he said. “The rest of the book shows us different positions and how we can maximize our time together.”

She looked down and flipped through the pages. Again, nothing was written on them. “How?”

He moved closer to her, smelling her floral perfume. “Know that I will never hurt you or ask you to do anything you don’t want to do. I have to touch you for this.”

She tensed up. She knew exactly what he meant, but her nagging thoughts returned. Does he really want her? She was known around the abbey for not engaging in anything sexual since she joined. Was he doing this to break her? Was that something she wanted?

She was attracted to him something fierce. He is gorgeous, she thought. She would stupid as hell not to want to bed him. Did he even really crave and want her?

“What’s going on in your mind cara mia?” he asked touching her face to bring her back from wherever her mind took her.

“Why me?” she asked, avoiding his eyes. “You can have anyone here and you are seducing me. Why not one of those girls who are gorgeous and …slimmer than me?” She swallowed saying those words. She didn’t realize how jealous and insecure she felt until right then.

“You cannot tell me you haven’t thought about me or any of the other Papas in bed with you,” he ran his thumb over her pouty lips. “So what if I have had the other Sisters and yes, I could have chosen them but you are here? I want you.”

He moved her face to look at him again when she stared off past his face. “I see you sit near a window or a reflection and watch yourself as you eat. You look disgusted at what you see.”

Her face felt on fire with embarrassment. He watched her eat and saw that she inwardly cringed. How could he know that’s what she was thinking when she was eating? How could he know that she felt gross and ugly? Her eyes watered remembering how she would see how wide her mouth opened to eat and remembered stopping her lunch to throw away her food and hide in her room. Eating in the library was her favorite place because there were no mirrors or reflections to see herself.

“You are beautiful, cara,” he whispered, seeing her eyes fill with tears.

His hand trailed down her throat, grazed over her collarbone, and down to her breasts. “Your breasts are large and soft and I stare at them wondering if they are truly a handful or two.”

He cupped her left breast with one hand and then with his other hand moaned softly, “Natural too.”

His hands trailed further down her body before she stopped him. She didn’t want him to feel her stomach and how far it stuck out. She cringed at herself. The one thing she absolutely hated was her stomach. People would ask if she was pregnant all the time and she wasn’t. He was very right. She WAS disgusted in herself but had no will to change or do anything different to get a body she wanted.

“No, no,” he cooed at her. “Baby, don’t think those thoughts. I can tell what is running in your mind with the faces you make.”

He towered over her and put his finger under her chin and lift her face to him. He saw tears streaming down her perfect face, and it hurt him. He did not want to bring any of her insecurity about herself here. He wanted to worship and cherish her.

“You are beautiful,” he whispered before kissing her nose. “You took my breath away the first time I saw you smile. I yearned to be the next person to make your face light up like that again.”

More tears poured out of her eyes. She sniffled and was frustrated, not knowing what to do. No man had ever said these things to her.

“From the first time we sat and talked, I’ve wanted your body under mine. I’ve wanted to bend you over every piece of furniture in my room and make you scream my name until your voice disappeared.”

She didn’t know when she stopped crying and started breathing heavily with lust. She looked into his eyes and saw he meant every word. He wanted her. His pupils were blown out trying to engulf her in the lust he had for her.

She reacted the only way she knew how. She pushed up to stand on her tiptoes and pressed her lips softly on his. Her hands on his chest to steady herself were covered by one of his and his other hand reached around her back and held her. He returned her kiss and played with her tongue like he did with her finger.

“Let me worship you,” he deepened the kiss, “you are beautiful beyond words and I know you don’t believe me. Let me show you.”

She could hear the need in his voice. He really did want her. Or did he? She was the only one he hadn’t slept with yet. What if all of this was to get her to bed him? He would probably quickly dress and tell her to leave his room. It happened once before in her past. What if it happens again? Her face went cold as ice with dread.

“No,” she whispered.

He never thought he’d hear that word. Ever. He was dumbstruck even more when she pushed away from him and ran out of the room. What the hell?

She ran and hid, hearing him search for her. She was embarrassed. He didn’t really want her, she tried to rationalize. No way. Not the sensual and gorgeous sex demon that he is. She saw her reflection in the window next to her and shook her head. No fucking way would he crave his. This is bullshit. I am just a notch on his bed he has yet to carve in, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know me a little, you will know I am like this. Insecurity is a pain when you were never told such wonderful things about yourself. When you find the guy who does say them without you prompting it, its very jarring. Don't give up on my girl just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She falls for him

She avoided him for a week. Every time she caught a glimpse of him, she would turn the other way. Word got out that she turned him down. It just wasn’t done! Several Sisters tried to talk to her and one smacked her in the head with her hand asking if she was okay. She swore she was okay and then avoided conversations. It was tiring dealing with everyone and their shock about turning him down. She would put on her earpods and listen to the music of the ministry and go about her day.

She avoided him for breakfast one morning and wandered through to the back garden of the Abbey and found the hellcats. They were gorgeous cats that were werewolf in appearance, with scraggly fur and odd head shapes. Regular species of this animal were house cats, but the ones bred for the church grew to be the size of large dogs. They acted like dogs too. Sister Elyse loved playing with them when no one was around. She could get close to them without one scratching her. They played but played very rough when the Sisters or Brothers of sin weren’t paying attention.

She put her playlist on shuffle and slipped her phone in her pocket. She could also shut out the world and right now that is exactly what she wanted to do. She walked over to their habitat and lifted the latch on the gate. She was greeted with several body bumps from the cats. Their noses and bodies rubbing against her legs until she almost fell over. She giggled and pet each of the heads and let them smell her hands. She reached up and took off her wimple and let her hair loose. The weather was amazing and she wanted to feel the breeze flow through her hair.

She grabbed their jar of treats near the gate entrance and walked around their large enclosure, making sure each purring machine got one. She got them to do tricks for raw meat treats. They were having so much fun with her. They zoomed around the enclosure, being rambunctious. Suddenly, they went still and scattered away. She turned around and Terzo was walking towards her.

He reached her and pulled one earpod out. She was about to ask what the fuck he was doing when he put a finger to her lips. He twisted her body around and grabbed her chin roughly.

“I know you think you look hideous but look around,” he held her body against his.

Sister Elyse didn’t know what he was up to, but she could feel his erection against her ass. She focused on what he was saying and looked around the enclosure. Surrounding it were brothers of sin and a few maintenance men staring at her.

“Ever since you stepped out here, they have been watching. When you bent over and your gorgeous tits were swaying, many of them rubbing themselves. The ones that could only see your ass from where they stood, they too were touching themselves.” He swung her around to face him. “When you were laughing while playing with the cats, I could almost hear it in my body pulling me towards you.”

She was at a loss for words. The men were still standing there staring at her. She couldn’t see their hands, but judging from their shoulders bouncing, they were still interested.

He grabbed her chin again and forced her to look at him. “Why have you been hiding from me?”

“I didn’t think you really wanted me. Only to fuck and say you had… or something,” it sounded so stupid now that she said it out loud.

“I would never treat you that way, cara mia,” he scolded. “Why do you think of me this way?”

She told him everything. How no one has ever said the things he told her last night. How she had been nearly ignored all her life. How she had to beg her one and only ex-boyfriend for compliments and even then she didn’t believe them since she had to ask. She told him everything, feeling the pain of each memory lift from her.

“Your mind is fucking with you in the worst way, my love,” he grumbled at her. “I could take you right now so you could see how all these men want you as I do.”

Her eye grew wide. “No! Please. They may want the cleavage and the ass but once they see the rest of me I guarantee they will run. Please don’t do that. Please.”

Her begging broke him. She was gripping his shirt tightly. He covered her hands with his and kissed her. “I told you in my room that I would never do anything you don’t want to do. Let’s go back to my room and we will talk.”

She nodded and followed him. When they were in his room she sat on the sofa in his sitting area. He took his seat next to her and crossed one leg over the other and waited. He wanted her to feel safe in his room. He wouldn’t touch her unless she asked him.

“Did you mean what you said?” she asked, relaxing a little.

“Yes, I would never do anythi—” she cut him off.

“No, I mean about me. The way you describe me… you make me sound beautiful.”

“You are.”

She stared at him and made a face. She had been on this Earth for 30+ years and for a good chunk of that time she had heard the opposite.

“I’m not. I know what I look like. My nose is too big. My jaw disappears into my neck. My stomach is just large and gross. I have no ass, so I don’t know what they were staring at outside, but it wasn’t this flat ass. I look weird Terzo. I don’t see what you see. Never have.”

His heart broke. How could she not see it? She wasn’t crying when she said these things. She truly believed she was ugly. He wouldn’t be able to mend her heart quickly, but dammit, he would try every day until she believed it.

“Look at me,” he ordered softly. “You may have all of that…as distorted as it may be. But I don’t see that. You have a spark. Even the hellcats love you and they are wary of everyone. They saw you; someone who is kind-hearted to see past their rough edges and odd appearance. You don’t flinch around them like the others do. I trust their intuition of you.”

She picked at her cuticles. She loved those cats. She was drawn to them when she first stumbled on their enclosure one day months ago.

“Cara Mia,” he called to her. “When you play with them, does their appearance matter to you?”’

“No,” she thought of their furry faces and their body bumps. Their unique cries and playful nature drew her to coming back time and time again.

He scooted close to her, wanting to touch her. He could feel the tension loosening up in her. Watching her play and laugh with them was a tonic for him. He hated seeing her scurry away when he entered a room. Her mind was tormented by her past and how shitty people were to her. She needed attention and someone to bring her up.

She saw he was now inches from her. He cared about her. He could have come into her room and seduce her, but he didn’t. He waited until he couldn’t wait any longer. She lunged at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on tight as her lips pressed against his. She could feel him hesitate for a second, but then the warm embrace of his arms surrounded her.

She opened her mouth and his tongue was instantly there, in her mouth, probing. She sucked it further into her mouth and played with it. She clung to him tightly, almost scared he wasn’t real. She clawed at his shirt, praying this wasn’t some cruel joke.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said, pulling back. “We have all the time in the world.”

He could feel her trying to keep him. Her pulling and sucking him closer than he could physically be with her. He didn’t know what she needed exactly, but she felt amazing in his arms.

“I don’t know what I am doing,” she whispered. “I want you so bad though.”

“We can go as slow or as fast as you want,” he reminded her. “You tell me what you need.”

“You,” she breathed. “Just you.”

He stood up from the sofa and carried her to his bed. He felt her tense as soon as he moved from one area to the next. He knew she was thinking about how “heavy” she was, but he was a demon of extraordinary strength and power.

He looked down at her and before her mind could lead her running out of his room; he kissed her neck. Soft slow kisses intermittent with fast ones traveling down to her collarbone. One hand was at her thighs tickling her while his other hand was holding himself steady to reach any and every part of her.

He wanted her lost in her senses and not in her mind. He palmed her thigh to open her legs just a little for him. He watched her face for any kind of sign she was hesitant. Her lips were addicting already. He wanted to lick and nibble on them for hours but at another time. He grew hard hearing her whimpers as his fingers explored her now wet panties. He rubbed her, letting his touch vibrate through the fabric to her pussy.

His thumb found the little nub he was searching slowly for. He pressed down and held it there for a moment. “You look so sexy like this,” he whispered in her ear before sucking on her lobe. “Your sounds are driving all the blood to my cock.”

She opened her eyes and looked down at his body. He was sporting a big tent. She wanted to reach out and grab it. She moaned louder when he pushed her panties aside and dipped a finger inside her.

“Touch me,” he begged. He wanted to feel her hands on him already.

She grabbed his cock without warning and squeezed him. Her need for him took over. She rubbed him hard before getting impatient and dug around for his zipper. He grabbed her hand to stop her. “Cara, let’s get you naked first.”

His eyes were dark with need. She nearly forgot to breathe as he moved down and yanked her panties off of her. He kissed a trail up her legs, feeling her squirm. He reached the apex of her thighs and pressed his tongue against her. He heard her moans become breathy. It was music to him. To hear a woman moan, whimper, and cry out his name was pure sex for his ears.

He felt her hands dig into his hair while he licked and sucked. His nose was deep into her curls, smelling her arousal when he felt her tug as his hair hard. He looked up and saw her looked down at him with her mouth open and her eyes wide. Her mouth moved, but he couldn’t hear her with her thighs around his head.

He gently tugged at her thighs and asked her what she said. She was still wearing her habit, he noticed.

“How are you doing that?” she asked. She watched him smile as he moved up to help her disrobe. She covered her stomach and breasts when she was naked.

“Don’t cover for me, cara mia,” he said licking his lips.

She couldn’t help it. She looked around his bed for a blanket or something. As soon as she was about to grab a pillow, he yanked it away and tossed it to the ground.

He saw her hesitation and pressed his lips to hers again. His clothes were ripped off and tossed. He sighed when his skin touched hers.

“Look, cara mia,” he said pointing to his cock. “Look what YOU, only you, can do to me.”

She saw his cock and marveled at its size and the veins pulsing underneath his skin. He made it move up and down slightly, and she smiled. She leaned down and took him into her mouth. She could feel his salty-sweet precum drip onto her tongue. Oh, this taste was going to be addicting, she thought.

Terzo stared down at her. He watched her suck in her cheeks to get a tighter grip on him and he moaned. He pushed her head down just slightly to get her to take him down her throat. She didn’t disappoint. Her tongue was flicking and swirling and just doing such delicious things to him. But he didn’t want to come this way.

“Elyse,” he breathed out, trying to hold off on coming down her throat.

She flinched a little at hearing her name being used. She felt his hand rub against her cheek and then find its way to her chin. She let his cock pop out of her mouth as she looked up at him.

“Why flinch?” he asked.

“Anyone who used my name was to raise their voice at me,” she explained. Her mouth felt empty without his cock. She needed something else in her mouth. She stared at his mouth, wanting to taste him again.

He hated that she had experienced so much abuse. But he would fix that. He was so glad she had dropped her insecurity for a bit. But now he just wanted to fuck her into the bed and help her forget everything.

He kissed her hard and pressed her back onto the bed. He moved to be between her legs and pushed himself inside her. She was soaking wet for him. He pushed all the way to the hilt. He didn’t move once he was there. He knew he was well endowed and didn’t want to hurt her. He continued to kiss and play with her tongue before he started to thrust in and out.

“Fuck you feel so good,” he said against her lips. “You take this cock so well, cara mia.”

“It’s so big,” she whimpered and bucked up against him.

“You like it?” he ground his hips against her.

She moaned loud her yes. Her hands gripped his arms, holding on for dear life. She pushed her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust when he picked up the pace. She could feel something there that hadn’t been there with her previous partner.

“Come cara mia,” he urged. “I want to watch you come on my cock.”

His words sent her into over the edge and into space. She felt her body shudder and explode. He kept his pace steady but leaned down to kiss her lips as she came down from her climax. He whispered in her ear how beautiful it looked on her to come. His whispers of watching her tits bounce and how she was the most beautiful Sister in his arms had her ready to go again.

He moved her into another position and told her he expected her to come many more times until the next day. She sighed and smiled at him. No man had ever said such things. They were in it for their own pleasure. A vague memory of her ex telling her he couldn’t and wouldn’t last longer than 15 minutes because its too much work. Terzo here was expecting hours of lovemaking.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him with all the love and emotion she could muster at the moment. “Thank you, “ she whispered.

“For what, cara mia?” he asked licking her neck before sucking on it hard, wanting to leave his mark there. He had a few other places in mind he wanted to leave a mark.

“For not giving up,” she said, yanking his hair to get him to stop. She wanted to leave a few marks of her own on him.

“I would have tried until my dying day for you,” he said, staring through her. “You were hiding behind those scars in your soul. Never again, yes? Let me love you, now until forever.”


End file.
